1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration plate, and in particular to a decoration plate having multicolor transparent inks.
2. Description of Related Art
Some symbols or patterns are often printed on a casing of an electronic product. Via these symbols or patterns, a user can be guided to understand how to operate the electronic product. For example, an arrow is printed on a button of an optical disk player, so that the user can be instructed to press the button thereby to play the optical disk. For another example, the vicinity of an insertion slot of a casing of a notebook computer will be indicated that such an insertion slot is suitable for which kind of electrical connector.
In order to make a user to recognize the symbols or patterns clearly even though the external light source is insufficient, the interior of the casing of the electronic product is provided with a light source module. The casing is made of a light-transmitting material and an opaque ink layer is coated on the surface of the casing. Then, the symbols or patterns are printed on the casing with transparent ink, so that the light emitted by the light source module can only be transmitted to the outside of the casing via the symbols or patterns. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200632623 (published on Sep. 16, 2006) discloses a computer casing, in which a light source module is provided for allowing the emitted light to be transmitted to the outside of the computer casing. The light-transmitting mechanism of the casing not only makes the user easy to recognize the symbols or patterns on the casing, but also makes the external appearance of the electronic product more shining.
However, the light-transmitting mechanism of the conventional casing can only allow a monochromatic light to be transmitted. The symbols or patterns on the casing cannot exhibit different colors. Although a manufacturer attempts to provide several sets of light source modules of different colors in the casing thereby to generate multicolor lights, the multiple sets of light source modules may interfere with the arrangement of other electronic elements and increase the manufacture cost of the electronic product. Therefore, the above-mentioned measure can be limiting.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.